1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lighting device.
2. The Prior Art
Such a lighting device is known as a flexible, self-adhesive film brake light for motor vehicles according to DE 297 06 601 U1. This consists of a thin flexible film which is intensely illuminative and reflective, can be attached in a self-adhesive manner to the rear or rear window of the motor vehicle, and is supplied via a transformer with voltage through cable connections and connection to a brake light cable. A disadvantage in this respect is the rather low light intensity in such films according to present prior art, which at present comes to about 200 Candela/m.sup.2, and the low durability of the films, so that failures frequently occur.